Apprendre à aimer
by EveA
Summary: Apprendre à aimer,
1. Default Chapter

**Apprendre à aimer**

**Chapitre 1 :L'espoir d'être aimé**

**Rating : G (pour le moment…)**

**Romance, drame, tragédie, suspense.**

**Personnages : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa Black,…**

**Résumé général : 1975 ; James Potter se rend compte enfin du sens que prend sa vie grâce à une seule et unique personne…La très jolie Lily Evans qui n'est malheureusement aucunement disposée à entendreà regarder ce jeune homme désespéré d'amour…**

**Mais même le miracle est possible…Il suffit juste de l'attendre un peu…**

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun mérite, seuls les personnages de J.K Rowling et mon imagination travaillent !**

Novembre approchait à grands pas tandis que la douce lumière de septembre se retirait pour laisser place au temps incertain, partagé entre la pluie, la brume et le soleil infime.

Ce temps ne laissait pas indifférents la plupart des élèves, furieux de constater que les beaux jours étaient partis et qu'il faudrait à nouveau supporter la température glaciale du château.

Mais un seul élève, parmi tant d'autre, ne se souciait guère de la température, du soleil disparu ou même de quoi que ce soit qui n'ait à voir avec la personne assise juste devant lui, la personne à qui il accordait tant d'importance depuis des années.

James Potter, en ce moment, exultait de pouvoir être assis derrière sa bien-aimée, la très belle Lily Evans, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

« Mon amour…Comme je voudrais au moins toucher une de tes mèches de cheveux, il suffirait que je tende le bras… »Pensa t il avec espoir en admirant la superbe chevelure rousse de la jeune fille qui retombait délicatement sur ses épaules.

Une place à côté de James, Sirius Black se mordait les lèvres d'angoisse à l'idée que James puisse faire une chose qui déclencherait immédiatement la colère de l'effrayante Lily Evans.

En effet, James se risqua à tendre le bout des doigts pour essayer de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de sa belle.

Tout de suite, les trois amis de James se tendirent ; à première vue, il était bien décidé à lui toucher les cheveux vu le petit sourire idiot qui ornait son visage à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Evans.

Remus Lupin réfléchissait à toute vitesse aux sorts ou façons capable d'empêcher son ami de faire ce qui allait déclencher irrémédiablement un cataclysme ; Sirius mordait à sang ses lèvres et murmurait toutes les cinq secondes « Qu'est c' qui m'fout mais qu'est c'qui m'fout » ; Tandis que Peter Pettigrow…Il était complètement inutile de dire qu'il se faisait dessus…

Le professeur d'histoire, le fantôme Binns, ne faisait nullement attention à la scène « étrange » qui se déroulait pratiquement sous ses yeux ; de plus, il dormait à moitié sur son livre, ne libérant des mots tels que « Révolution »« trolls »« Ragnabeuk » ou bien « Bande de petits… » Toutes les trente secondes.

Soudain, ce fut la débâcle totale et incontrôlée ; Lily Evans venait de réveiller tous les élèves endormis d'un cri surpuissant qui avait du sans doutes avoir réveiller aussi le dragon présumé être enfoui dans la forêt interdite.

« POTTEEEEEEEEEEER » Fut le fin mot de la catastrophe, de l'explosion créée par les élèves qui, décidément maudits par leur préfète en chef, s'enfuirent à toutes jambes de la salle de cours en hurlant au monstre.

Baguette brandie à la main gauche, poing droit levé en direction du visage de James, la jeune fille qui n'avait plus rien d'une jeune fille, pestiférait contre la personne qui avait osé toucher un tant soi peu un de ses cheveux.

« Jeunes gens » Demanda le professeur Binns en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus les ronflements sonores qui emplissait sa classe à chaque fois qu'il faisait cours.

« Oui, Lily… » Bredouilla James, ignorant le professeur Binns qui venait de lui traverser le corpsà la recherche de ses élèves.

Remus eut la très bonne idée de venir s'interposer entre Lily et James, avant que celle-ci ne se jette sur James ou même avant que ce dernier ne pense qu'elle veuille l'embrasser.

Sirius observait la scène perplexe, la lèvre en sang d'avoir été trop mordue.

Quant a Peter…Eh bien…

Il se contentait de trembler misérablement, calé sous sa chaise, ce qui causera certainement de nombreux problèmes à ses amis pour le décoincer de là plus tard.

« Ah ! Potter ! Je ne sais plus que faire pour que tu me fiche la paix » Cria t-elle subitement, créant de nouveaux regards surpris (sauf chez le professeur Binns qui s'était ré endormi).

Ca y est, une chance de plus pour le jeune homme en question qui n'attendait qu'une remarque pareille venant de la bouche de la très belle Lily pour lui prouver une fois de plus son amour éternel et inconditionnel.

Et Lily n'attendait qu'une seule réponse pour avoir encore le grand plaisir de lui flanquer une gifle magistrale.

« Il suffit juste que tu m' mgnmfrrrr »

Sirius venait de bondir littéralement sur James et lui maintenait la bouche résolument fermée, pour éviter toute nouvelle catastrophe.

Dire que Lily avait quasi bondit de joie à l'idée de montrer à Potter qu'elle le détestait de tout son cœur n'avait été un doux euphémisme.

« Tu as de la chance Potter…De la chance d'avoir des amis un petit peu moins cons que toi »

« Et ça veut dire quoiça au juste » Questionna le jeune homme qui retenait les paroles incompréhensibles de l'imbécile heureux avec sa main.

« Ca veut dire que je retire ce que j'ai dit »

« Ah, C'est bien ça » Fit Sirius.

Mais Lily n'avait pas fini :

« Et je le remplace par des amis à l'intelligence commune partagée en quatre, ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup de quotient intellectuel à chacun de vous »

« Eh » S'écrièrent à l'unisson les trois amis en question, indignés.

A part peutêtre Peter qui n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce que Lily venait de dire et James qui se contentait d'étouffer, car la main de Sirus couvrait aussi son nez…

« Oh, excusez-moi, j'avais oubliée… »

Elle sourit et dit :

« Ca veut dire que vous êtes tous aussi cons les uns que les autres »

« Eh » S'écrièrent à nouveaux les trois amis indignés et même Peter qui, cette fois-ci avait capté le sens profond de la phrase.

Tandis que James, lui, continuait d'étouffer tranquillement sous la main de son ami qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de commettre un homicide involontaire.

La préfète en chef se recula près de ses deux amies, Thui Kaym et Eléanore Léonet, seules personnes à n'avoir pas fuit la classe comme des dégénérées mentales ; Tout le monde, même les Maraudeurs, pensaient sérieusement qu'elles étaient fortement habituées aux crises de nerf répétées de la jeune gryffondor.

Thui Kaym était une jeune fille raffinée et riche, venue directement de Chine.

Tous les élèves croyaient qu'elle venait d'une famille noble, proche de la famille royale et ils n'avaient pas tort : Son grand-père était l'Empereur de Chine lui-même.

C'était une jeune fille assez calme et très intelligente mais qui cachait un caractère bien trempé ; mieux valait ne jamais l'ennuyer, ceinture noire de karaté oblige.

Alors que Eléanore Léonet, il était très étonnant de savoir qu'elle était devenue une des meilleures amies de Lily, elle vivait dans une famille au sang pur, obnubilé par une seule et unique phrase : Toujours et à jamais pur.

D'origines françaises, sa mère était nécromancienne et son père Mangemort ; elle manipulait parfaitement les trois sorts impardonnables et bien d'autres sorts dont seul l'entente du nom provoquaient des évanouissements.

Assez sage et flegmatique, de par sa simple présence, Eléanore faisait peur ; la seule personne à l'avoir entendue crier est –encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleursà l'infirmerie.

Elle hait carrément le professeur Rogue (père de Séverus Rogue) pour une raison totalement inconnue à part peutêtre le fait que ce professeur est tout à fait détestable…Mais pas à ce point là, quand même…

« Ce n'est pas que je tiens particulièrement à lui et que cette couleur ne lui va pas, bien au contraire…Mais, Black, je pense que Potter devient bleu… »Signala Lily au bout d'un moment d'attente partagés entre les gémissements de Peter, qui essayait de se décoincer de sa chaise ; les gémissements de James, qui essayait de respirer ; le léger bruissement de feuilles que produisait Remus, en rangeant ses affaires et les regards furieux que lançait Lily aux quatre garçons.

« Ah...Heum…Désolé James… » Fit le jeune homme en retirant sa main maculée de bave de la bouche de son ami qui semblait plus proche de tomber dans les pommes que tout autre chose.

James se releva tant bien que mal, une expression d'extase sur le visage, due sans doute à la présence de Lily et…

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, de son perpétuel regard de dragueur ; ce qui n'arrangea guère ce que Lily pensait de lui.

Thui, Eléanore, Sirius, Remus et Peter (bien sûr, puisqu'il était coincé sous sa chaise…) restèrent de glace ; Ils savaient très bien ce qu'il allait arriver si James s'avisait de s'approcher de Lily…

Environ tous les trois jours, il essayait sa technique désastreuse de drague, pas tellement désastreuse que ça puisque toutes les filles autour de Lily tombaient toujours comme des mouches (excepté Thui et Eléanore).

Ce regard de braise, ce sourire enjôleur aurait du pourtant…PAF

Trop tard…

« Potter » Hurla-t-elle, et, pour ce coup, même Thui et Eléanore ne purent s'empêcher de mettre leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

« Moui, Lily… » Fit James qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser doucement la zone rouge tomate de sa joue où sa bien-aimée l'avait giflée.

Elle s'avança vers lui, menaçante, au plus grand bonheur de James et déclara :

« Je sais que je vais te gâcher le reste de ta journée mais…C'est le but… »

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle, découvrant ses dents parfaites et continua sur sa lancée :

« Je te déteste Potter » Cracha-t-elle tout à coup, le fabuleux sourire changé en grimace qui démontrait toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à propos du jeune homme.

« Et moi je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Lily Evans… » Murmura James quand elle fut enfin partie, en courant hors de la classe, accompagnée de ses deux amies.

Peter n'était pas seulement coincé sous sa chaise, de peur, il avait aussi rongé le pied gauche de sa chaiseà la manière d'un rat…

Il fallut bien un quart d'heure avant que le jeune homme puisse à nouveau se lever et ses amis avaient du le sortir de là à l'aide de grands sorts sophistiqués.

Pour finir, Remus avait eut la bonne idée d'utiliser 'Wingardium Leviosa', ce qui avait eu pour effet, sous la pression, de produire un grand POP quand la chaise se décolla d'un seul coup du Heum…du Heu…derrière de Peter…

Dans un réflexe, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il poussa un cri aussitôt après avoir vu l'heure.

« Quoi » Demandèrent ensemble ses trois amis dont Peter qui se frottait vigoureusement son derrière endolori.

« Eh bien… » Commença calmement Remus.

« Il se fait que si l'on ne se grouille pas les puces, et je parle en connaissance de cause, on va morfler…Et une fois de plus, je parle en connaissance de cause… » Continua-t-il, l'air serein, se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille en dehors de la classe.

« Le cours de potions » S'écrièrent les trois autres, complètement catastrophés, sortant tous en même temps de la classe mais malheureusement gênés par l'abominable derrière de Peter qui coinçait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Peter, je voudrais tellement te dire que tu as un gros c…Ouch » Essaya de dire James lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

Peter venait de lui shooter dans le derrière.

« Arrête de critiquer les autres…Don Juan » Aboya de son rire habituel Sirius.

« Oh ça va hein ! J'y étais presque » Protesta James.

« Presque quoi ? Presque s'être fait tué par Lily La Redoutable » Se moqua Sirius.

« Moi je dirais presque s'être fait tué, oui, mais d'une tout autre main… » Dit Remus en appuyant bien son regard sur la main de Sirius, toujours maculée de bave.

« Non ! J'ai presque pu avoir une journée normale » Révéla James en observant Sirius qui secouait sa main dans tous les sens afin d'enlever ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de bave.

« Mais…Tu…Fonctionnes à…La…Glue Perpétuelle…ou quoi » S'exclama Sirius, son énergie et son souffle mis au service de sa lutte contre la bave de James.

« Désolé Sirius, mais c'était ça ou…Te mordre…Et j'ai un chouia peur de tes réactions… » Dit-il dans un rire tandis que Sirius lui lançait un regard furieux.

« Hein mon brave Patmol » Continua James en lui tapotant amicalement le dessus de la tête, aplatissant ses cheveux sur le front.

« Waouf » Fit son meilleur ami, la langue pendante et les mains levéesà la manière d'un chien.

« Désolée de vous déranger dans vos signes…D'affection mais je pense que vous êtes assez en retard ainsi que pour ne pas recevoir une bonne et agréable petite retenue… » Dit une voix à l'allure sévère derrière eux.

Et ainsi, comme dans un film d'horreur, les quatre amis se retournèrent lentement, d'un même mouvement vers le visage stricte et sans sourire du professeur McGonagall.

« Oh ! Professeur McGonagall, quelle bonne surprise » Dit Sirius, hilare.

« Mais que faites vous ici » Dit à son tour Peter, tout aussi hilare.

« On ne vous attendait pas de sitôt » Continua James, une expression de fausse surprise sur le visage.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, mais quelle bande de… » Fit Remus en se tapant la main sur son front.

« Messieurs, je vous prie de vous taire » Dit avec colère leur directrice de maison.

« D'accord… » Dirent-ils à l'unissonà présent droits comme des piquets.

« Mr Lupin, je pensais qu'en étant le plus sage et le plus mature de vous quatre, vous auriez pu peutêtre empêcher Mr Potter, ici présent, de déclencher la colère de Miss Evans et par la suite, la fuite de la totalité de la classe dans une cacophonie et un désordre que même le professeur Dumbledore l'a entendu »

Remus se crispa tandis que James gardait ses yeux fixés sur le professeur McGonagall.

« C'est pourquoi, vous ainsi que Mr Pettigrow et Mr Black, n'ayant eux aussi rien fait pour empêcher ce désordre, serez puni demain soir avec Mr Potter et Miss Evans lors d'une punition commune »

Deux des jeunes hommes étaient bouche bée, l'un n'était guère étonné tandis que le dernier avait tout de suite arboré un sourire triomphal à l'annonce de la retenue en compagnie de la très belle Lily.

« Et les autres élèves qui ont perturbé le cours d'histoire » Se décida enfin à demander Remus au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles le professeur observait le visage de James, toujours aussi heureux et que Peter s'évanouissait à moitié devant la petite plaie sur la lèvre de Sirius tandis que ce dernier s'amusait à la re lécher pour la plus grande horreur de Peter.

« Oh ! Ceux qui ont couru dans tout l'étage en hurlant au monstre ? Eh bien, ma foi, je dois dire qu'ils ont reçus une punition bien plus horrible je dois dire… »

Les Maraudeurs affichèrent une expression véritablement surprise.

Qu'avait-il de plus pire que recevoir une retenue de la part de McGonagall ?

« Etant donné que votre prochain cours est potions, j'ai trouvé bon de les envoyer une heure plus tôt au cours à la place qu'ils restent dans la Grande Salle, bien tranquilles, pendant que vous receviez une punition… »

« On devrait presque vous remercier pour la retenue… » Se moqua Sirius.

Leur directrice sourit et partit, laissant pantois les quatre amis dont un imbécile qui souriait bêtement.


	2. Savoir donner

**Chapitre 2 : Savoir donner**

**Disclaimer : voir page précédente (chapitre 1)**

**RAR :**

**Waaaaaaah ! J'ai des reviews !**

**Kitanna : héhé moi je les voyais exactement comme ça Merci et voilà la suite ;)**

**dinue : Merciiiiiiiii :D**

**harmony : Merci et voilà la suite **

**Gwladys Evans : Moi aussi je trouve ça super ! très modeste Merci et voilà la suite :D**

« Je t'aime Lily Evans, non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! » S'écria avec fureur Lily lorsqu'elle et ses amies furent bien loin des Maraudeurs.

« Lily, je pense que tu exagères un peu… » Révéla Thui, qui était une des seules personnes autorisées à parler comme ça à Lily.

« Exagérer ? Moi ? Mais non, c'est toi qui exagères ! » Lui dit son amie, mais malgré tout, elle savait que Thui avait raison, elle ne devait pas agir comme cela ; de plus, elle avait eu une retenue…

« Demain soir, tu auras une retenue avec lui, il faut absolument que tu lui dises… » Fit Thui en se rapprochant et la prenant par les épaules.

« Oui…Tu…as sans doute…Raison… » Articula difficilement la jeune fille et elle serra la main de son amie par-dessus son épaule.

Elle sanglotait, c'était tellement dur pour elle de s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait !

« Et si je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, faisant face à ses deux amies, étonnées d'une réaction pareille.

« Lily ! » Cria Eléanore, créant ainsi une réaction de surprise et de frayeur chez les deux autres.

« Imagine la vie sans lui et tu verras, tu ressentiras ce que ça fait, tu seras en face de tes propres sentiments et là tu pourras savoir… »

Puis elle reprit :

« Non mais regarde comment tu te comporte avec lui ! Ecoute au moins ce que tu lui dit et tu verras tout comme nous que tu en es folle ! »

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse ; Eléanore avait parfaitement raison.

« Mais comment vais-je lui dire ? Et puis…Il a l'air souvent si dangereux… » Souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silences, pendant qu'elles arpentaient les couloirs en direction des cachots, en vue de leur cours de potions.

« Il suffit de lui dire calmement, emmènes le dans un coin et dit lui ce que tu ressens pour lui, tout simplement…Mais loin, très loin de ses amis ! » Décida Eléanore en rigolant, ce qui était assez rare chez elle.

Lily sourit à la vue du visage rieur de son amie et décida, que quoi qu'il arrive, elle dirait demain soir à Remus Lupin combien elle l'aime.

Le poing de Remus s'abattit avec force sur le mur juste à côté de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber quelques gravats à terre.

« J'en ai assez des retenues ! » Cria-t-il avec colère lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut disparue.

« Ouhlà ! Tout doux, tout doux Lunard, n'oublies pas que tu sors d'une transformation assez douloureuse et que ton envie de mordre ou de déchirer n'est due seulement qu'à ça ! » Déclara James en fixant intensément les yeux ambrés de son ami.

« Oui…Excusez-moi…Je suis désolé…Après tout, après sept ans, ça devrait me paraître assez normal… »

« Heum…Alors si tu te sens énervé, je suppose que je ne devrais pas signaler que l'on est en retard au cours de potions…Enfin heu… » Dit précipitamment James en tendant un mouchoir à Remus pour sa main qui, maintenant saignait.

-« Merde ! » S'écrièrent les trois autres, une fois de plus à l'unisson.

Et se regardant tour à tour, ils décidèrent, d'un accord tacite que courir était une très bonne idée.

Ainsi, toute personne se trouvant à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs aurait pu voir quatre bouffons courir comme des dératés.

« On va être en retard ! » Cria soudainement Lily, le regard fixé sur sa montre.

Et les jeune filles arpentèrent les couloirs et les escaliers en courant aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient tout en jetant des coup d'oeils désespérés à leur montre de temps en temps.

Elles étaient presque arrivées à la porte du cachot qui servait de salle de classe lorsque Lily se retourna dans sa course et demanda :

« On a cours avec quelle maison, cette fois-ci ? »

« Serpentard je p… »Commença Eléanore.

« Lily ! Attention ! » La coupa Thui en voyant une silhouette, elle aussi la tête détournée, se précipiter vers son amie.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva…

BANG

« Aïe ! » Crièrent en même temps Lily et la personne qui lui avait foncée dessus, maintenant toutes deux à terre.

Lily devint rouge de colère en voyant qui lui avait rentré dedans.

« Encore toi ! » S'écria-t-elle, se relevant tant bien que mal à cause du choc qu'elle avait reçu.

Quant à James, lui, était aux anges.

« Oh…Lily, ma jolie, c'est tellement gentil à toi de me proposer ton aide…ouille… »

James se massait à présent énergiquement le front, il s'était fait assez mal et à cette vue, Lily ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu marcher dans sa direction, avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'excuser ; Remus, Peter et Sirius l'avait déjà relevé et James la regardait maintenant d'un air triste et franchement désolé et, sans plus aucun regard pour elle, il se rendit dans la salle de classe qui s'était ouverte sur le professeur Rogue, heureux de voir ses élèves, des Gryffondors qui plus est, arriver en retard.

Lily secoua vivement sa tête, sous le regard étonné de ses deux amies ; Mais à quoi venait-elle de penser !

Pour finir, étonnée de ses propres pensées et sentiments à l'égard de James, elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être très fatiguée et elle finit par entrer dans le cachot sous l'œil toujours furieux du professeur et des sourires goguenards des Serpentards.

Mais les doutes de Lily tombèrent en miettes quand elle vit Remus entrer ; il était si beau,…Si parfait…

Elle aurait bien voulu s'asseoir à ses côtés mais déjà, Peter prenait possession de la place qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir.

Elle s'installa donc à côté de Thui, tandis que Eléanore, dégoûtée, s'installait à côté de Mils Bullstrode qui lui souriait bizarrement.

Leur arrivée tardive avait provoquée de nombreux sourires chez les Serpentards, notamment chez Lucius Malefoy qui, à première vue, jubilait de savoir que les Gryffondors allaient écoper d'une nouvelle baisse de points et aussi le fils Rogue, tout sourire et impatient de savoir combien de points son père allait retirer à la maison adverse de par la faute de Potter et de cette petite Sang de Bourbe.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondors ! » Annonça clairement le professeur Rogue en souriant à l'ensemble des Serpentards.

« Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que l'intelligence qui fait défaut chez vous… » Reprit-il, souriant de plus belle mais cette fois-ci, aux Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement à James Potter.

Des rires fusèrent et James du se faire violence pour s'empêcher de dire à Rogue Senior qu'il puait vachement et que son nez reluisait.

Mais ce serait puéril…Surtout aux yeux de la très belle Lily…

« Bon ! Certes, j'aimerais vous offrir d'autres distractions de ce genre mais on m'a dit que les Gryffondors devaient absolument faire remonter leur moyenne, donc… »

A cette remarque, les rires des Serpentards s'amplifièrent au plus grand déplaisir des nerfs des Gryffondors.

« Je vais vous désigner des binômes pour le reste de l'année…Interdiction formelle de protester ou de se désister pour quelque raison qui soit, même votre mort… »

Nouveau regard pour James et nouveaux rires bien gras.

« Malefoy et Narcissa Black… »

A l'entente du nom de Narcissa tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune fille restée tout au fond de la classe ; peut-être était-elle timide, peut-être était-elle gênée se disaient les autres élèves mais la raison était tout autre.

Narcissa Black abhorrait tout ce qui se rapportait aux Serpentards, cette jeune fille d'une intelligence rare avait été envoyée dans la mauvaise maison, du moins était-ce le sujet de nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet, très vite étouffées par son fiancé, Lucius Malefoy.

Selon d'autres rumeurs, Narcissa Black sera éternellement triste, enfermée dans un mutisme profond, elle ne sourit jamais, mais, d'après d'autres rumeurs un peu fofolles, on pourrait l'entendre pleurer son désespoir (d'être fiancée à un con pareil selon les Maraudeurs) les soirs de pleine lune.

De la naissance de ses rumeurs, Narcissa Black elle-même qui avait dit à une fille prétendue être sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix du fiancé et que tout ce qui se rapportait aux verts et argent la faisait vomir.

Alors bien sûr, même les Maraudeurs ne se retenaient pas de lancer à l'occasion quelques rumeurs -pas méchantes- sur le mal être de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille aux airs fragiles vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son fiancé qui s'empara immédiatement des ses mains frêles.

« Mm…Possessif, le fiancé… » Pensa James en voyant Narcissa faire une grimace lorsque les mains de son fiancé se resserrèrent de plus belle autour des siennes.

Le professeur se racla la gorge, signalant peut-être au passage que les signes d'affection ou de toute autre chose étaient interdits en classe, et ça, pour Serpentards ou Gryffondors, c'était la même chose ; quoique chez les Gryffondors, la punition était beaucoup plus conséquente.

« Sirius Black et Eléanore Léonet » Continua-t-il, la voix grave.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Black et Lily vit une chose qui n'était que trop rare chez son amie : un sourire.

« Thui Kaym et Remus Lupin »

Oh non…Son Empire s'effondrait, celui qu'elle aimait allait travailler durant tout le reste de l'année avec son amie envers laquelle elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie.

Mais son désarroi ne fut total que lorsque le professeur Rogue prononça son nom et celui de Potter, ainsi, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Un seul mot de toi et je t'écrase… » Prévint-elle dès que James eut sortit ses affaires de son sac, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Alors, se penchant vers elle, comme dans une confidence, il murmura :

« Un seul mot de toi et je m'écrase… »

Il la fixait intensément de ses yeux bruns et remua les lèvres dans une phrase silencieuse.

Lily pu comprendre qu'il lui délivrait un message car elle venait de comprendre quelques mots.

Et enfin, complètement désorienté, elle saisit :

« Je t'aime Lily, Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Elle n'aurait jamais du suivre le message que Potter lui libérait, maintenant elle rougissait à vue d'œil comme une petite fille !

Un sourire fier s'étalait sur désormais sur son beau visage enchanteur.

Elle rougit davantage en remarquant ce qu'elle venait de penser ; Ah ce Potter ! Il avait le don pour rendre les filles toute choses !

« Alors ? » Chuchota-t-il

« Potter ! Lâche-moi, veux-tu ? »

« Ah ! Tu n'as pas dit non ! »

Et il se concentra sur le cours, ne laissant pas le temps à Lily de lui envoyer à la figure une remarque cassante ou même une bonne vieille gifle.

Mais elle remarqua tout de même qu'il continuait à sourire, qu'elle voulait qu'il continue à sourire et cela la fit rougir encore plus.

« Je ne vais pas dévoiler le but et le sujet de cette potion mais je jure que la potion la mieux faite et la potion la plus désastreuse seront testées sur des élèves… »

« Bien sûr, je m'attends à ce qu'un élève meure dans d'atroces souffrances, on peut s'attendre à tout quand c'est un Gryffondor qui va tester la potion la plus désastreuse… » Dit Rogue avec un rictus suivi d'un rire glacial.

Des plaintes et des rires se firent entendre pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence glacial et à quelques ricanements.

Le professeur s'assit, attendant non sans joie, la fin du cours.

Lily faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard tendre que lui lançait de temps en temps Potter, c'était déjà assez déstabilisant comme ça de le voir sourire…

Alors même devoir regarder Rogue était devenue une bonne raison de ne pas croiser le regard du beau garçon ; mais elle remarqua quelque chose qui la troubla beaucoup plus que le fait qu'elle venait de décrire Potter comme étant un 'beau garçon' : Rogue Junior, communément appelé Servilus regardait lui aussi son père mais pas du tout du même regard désintéressé que Lily…

C'était un regard plein de haine, il s'était arrêté de faire sa potion (ce qui était carrément étonnant) pour regarder son père ; ses yeux flamboyaient, ils étaient noirs, toute personne regardant elle aussi Séverus Rogue aurait pu croire qu'il allait jeter un sort impardonnable sur la silhouette sombre, assise au bureau.

Lily voulut attraper les pattes de tarentule, à côté d'elle mais son geste fut arrêté par la main de James ; elle se rendit compte rapidement que la main du jeune homme couvrait la sienne.

Pourtant, voyant son regard gêné, il ne la bougea pas pour autant, bien au contraire, il resserra son étreinte, ce qui fit rougir encore plus la pauvre jeune fille.

Et il la fixait intensément, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il a de beaux yeux ! » Pensa –t-elle, immédiatement embarrassée de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

Tandis que James, lui n'était pas du tout embarrassé de serrer si amoureusement la main de sa très belle Lily, bien au contraire.

Il ne se lassait pas de voir les yeux de Lily pétiller de cette façon qu'il ne voyait que chez les jeunes filles folles de lui ; maintenant il en était certain !

Le teint qu'avait prit son amour, la façon dont ses yeux étincelaient, la bouche entrouverte ; c'était tellement mimi…

Mais juste au moment où il allait dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son être, une voix glaciale retentit devant eux.

« Potter, Evans ! Veuillez arrêter de vous faire des mamours en classe ! » Dit Rogue calmement, la voix doucereuse.

Instantanément et, au plus grand chagrin de Lily, James enleva sa main de la sienne, lui laissant un vide incomparable à l'endroit où il avait appuyé sa douce main.

« Eh bien ! Je crois qu'en plus de dix points en moins pour Gryffondors, nous avons là de très beaux tourtereaux près à se sacrifier pour le test ! » Cria la voix glaciale dès que Rogue fut à son bureau.

« Evans, vous goûterez la potion réussie, tandis que vous Potter… »

Il ricana, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire frissonner toute la classe.

James n'avait pas besoin du reste de sa phrase pour savoir que…

« Vous nous ferez l'honneur de goûter la potion ratée, et ensuite vous nous direz ce que vous en pensez…Enfin, si vous êtes toujours en vie… »

Il ricana à nouveau mais cette fois, en compagnie des Serpentards.

James se tourna vers Lily et la regarda d'un air décidé et puis se mit au travail.

Pendant tout le reste du cours ils évitèrent soigneusement le regard de chacun et à la fin du cours, Lily vit que la potion de James était de la couleur annoncée par le professeur, la bonne couleur.

Elle était vraiment rassurée pour lui…

Mais lui avait les yeux fixés sur sa potion et elle suivit son regard ; jaune !

Sa potion devait être orange et non jaune !

Lily écarquillait les yeux lorsque Rogue Senior se présenta devant elle et sourit.

« Je vois que les rôles ont été inversés à première vue…Ca, c'est une première, je dois l'avouer ! »

Et puis il reprit, la voix à nouveau devenue doucereuse :

« Miss Evans, je vous annonce que votre potion est la plus catastrophique que j'aie vue, même Mr Pettigrow ne fait pas mieux ! »

Un rang à côté, Peter qui avait été désigné pour être avec Bellatrix Lestrange, se rabougrit encore plus qu'il ne l'était sur sa chaise ; il fallait le comprendre, c'était difficile de comparer compliments et critiques chez ce professeur.

« Mr Potter, vous testerez la potion de Miss Evans et vous, Miss, vous testerez la potion de Mr Potter… »

James gardait ses yeux résolument fixés sur le professeur de potions.

« Comme ça, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes...Devant le tableau ! » Ordonna-t-il en pointant le doigt sur le tableau noir au devant de la classe.

En marchant vers le satané tableau, Lily croisa le regard désolé de Remus et sentit son cœur fondre.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de succomber à la tentation qu'elle avait de s'asseoir et de réfléchir à ses sentiments.

James la suivait de près, ce qui fait qu'elle était rouge pivoine en arrivant au tableau.

Ils prirent tous deux un verre que leur présentait leur professeur et, les yeux fermés burent le contenu d'un trait.

Lily se sentit planer, au sens propre du terme ; le professeur leur avait fait faire une potion de lévitation, elle soupira de soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne leur avait pas fait préparer du poison ; après tout, il en était bien capable.

Doucement elle exerça une petite poussée des pieds et rejoignit le sol ; elle détestait être en altitude, elle avait le vertige.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut mit un pied à terre, James se précipita vers elle et s'arrêta tout d'un coup juste devant son visage.

Troublée, Lily voulut reculer mais le jeune homme attrapa sa main et commença à la caresser tendrement, il s'avança encore plus près et, de son autre main lui caressa le visage du dos de la main.

Abasourdis, les élèves ne purent qu'observer cet étrange spectacle alors que Rogue Senior reprenait ses esprits et criait :

« Potter ! Potter ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! »

Mais le jeune homme en question ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant ; en effet, comme hypnotisé par Lily, il continuait à lui caresser le visage et se rapprochait dangereusement et de plus en plus du corps de Lily.

« James… » Fit la jeune fille.

Rien qu'à l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda abasourdi sa main qui caressait un moment plus tôt le visage de sa bien-aimée.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondors ! » annonça la voix grave du professeur qui n'en revenait pas.

« Mais il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ! » Protesta Lily.

« Non, je l'ai bien vu ! C'est de votre faute, Miss Evans si j'enlève des points ! »

Lily eut une moue surprise tandis que James regardait encore ses mains.

« En effet, sans votre maladresse pour cette potion, Mr Potter n'aurait pas fait le clown devant toute la classe ! »

« Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait comme potion ? » Demanda Lily, elle se doutait de la réponse mais en avait trop peur.

« Voyons Miss Evans, vous n'avez pas deviné ? »

Il ricana puis répondit :

« Un philtre d'amour ! » S'écria-t-il.

Même les Gryffondors rigolèrent, mais Rogue fit taire tous ses élèves d'un geste de la main.

« Un philtre d'amour temporaire bien sûr mais si vous n'aviez pas prononcé son prénom, Mr Potter, ici présent, aurait été bien plus loin que de simples caresses ! Et vous n'aviez pas l'air très impatiente qu'il s'arrête ! »

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Lily regrettait amèrement d'avoir essayé de coincer le professeur Rogue.

James se tourna vers Lily, on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme avait très honte et avait envie de pleurer.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa place, rejointe bientôt par James qui avait cet air bizarre sur le visage, un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Le professeur leur fit faire le rapport des expériences en n'oubliant pas de souligner le mot philtre d'amour plusieurs fois de sa voix doucereuse.

Lorsque le cours fut fini et que Lily se leva, elle entendit des railleries derrière son dos ; par exemple Lucius Malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Je ne savais pas que les Sangs de Bourbes pouvaient tomber amoureuse... » Mais Narcissa l'ayant très vite fait taire.

Ses deux amies étaient déjà en dehors de la classe ainsi que les Maraudeurs, Lily se sentit à nouveau rougir quand elle vit Remus et que son regard coula sur James.

Elle voulut courir quand James amorça un pas vers elle, mais une main la rattrapa et elle se retrouva en face de Remus.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer ; en un cours, elle était tombée amoureuse de James Henri Potter, son ennemi depuis toujours.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une mauvaise passe, Un mauvais jour ?

Mais non, elle le savait pertinemment ; ce qu'elle avait aussi ressentit avant le cours n'était pas faux…

Elle avait littéralement craqué pour James !

Et elle se laissa aller dans les bras que lui présentait Remus, dans les bras justement de l'autre garçon qu'elle aimait tout aussi à la folie !

Dans ses bras, elle pleura tout son malheur, tout son bonheur et quand elle releva les yeux, elle eut l'impression que des heures étaient passées.

Il n'y avait plus personne à part elle et Remus qui l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » Lui demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Non, non, ça va…Tu peux y aller… » Elle lui sourit.

Potions avait été leur dernier cours de la journée et elle avait deviné que malgré le fait qu'il serait resté volontiers avec elle, Remus avait envie de faire ses devoirs.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se retourna brusquement ; Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était sortit de derrière un rideau et rejoignit Remus.

Il avait tout entendu…

Lily sourit, elle n'aurait finalement peut-être pas besoin de le lui dire.

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires !


End file.
